Minato!
by kyuunin
Summary: 300 years after the events of Naruto, the "loser nine" have been chosen to become Genin. Can Minato, Ama, and Giz, the biggest losers of all, make it in the fast pace world of the ninja?


Obviously, I do not own Naruto. I don't think I need to say that, but for the sake of not putting some people off, I guess I should.

Also, I am new to writing. Their may be a few mistakes in my piece and it may be hard to read for some people. If you have any advice for me, please tell me. But please, don't flame me if you don't like my fic.

--

"Minato!"

A voice filled Minato's ear. He recognized it, but he could not determine who it belonged to. The boy stayed perfectly still, assuming it was nothing.

"Minato! Wake up!"

Again the voice sounded. As Minato sleepily raised his head, he realized where he was. He scratched his orange hair and looked around the room. Everyone's eyes were on him. He had, once again, fallen asleep in class. Minato was so excited about graduating he couldn't sleep the night before.

"Glad you could join us," the Chuunin at the front of the room snickered. Everyone began to laugh.

"Yeah," a girl's voice came from a few rows behind Minato. "You'd think a boy named after a Hokage would pay attention in class."

It was Kahime Ama. Minato turned and stared at the tall sandy blonde girl. His blue eyes caught her black ones. They both sat there staring. For a moment, the room was quiet. Ama interrupted it, flashing an evil smile that made the other Genin in the room laugh harder. Minato spun back around, spouting curses under his breath.

"Quiet down!" The Chuunin raised his hand. He slowly made his way back to the main desk at the front of the room. Picking up a clip board, he began to speak again. "I will now announce your assigned teams."

_I hope I'm not on Ama's team… _Minato thought as the Chuunin began to list names. Not very many kids had graduated this year. There was a possibility that Minato would end up with someone he didn't like.

"Team eleven, under Hyuuga Hiharu, will be Hyuuga Hana, Yami Onimaru, and Sarutobi Zenasu."

_Dang, _Minato thought, _I'm not on Hana's team…_

"Team nine," the Chuunin continued, "under Hagetsu Daisuke, will be Nara Shikako, Yamanaka Inomaru, and Akimichi Chohiro.

A laugh came from another Chuunin in the back of the room. "Sorry," he blushed, "it's been a few hundred years since a team like that was formed."

"Finally," the Chuunin smiled. He gave an evil look to Minato. "Team seven, under Uzumaki Kaosu, will be Metaru Gizmo, Kahime Amatarasu, and Minato."

"What the!?" Minato jumped up. He spun, pointing a finger at Ama. "I'm paired with that--"

"Shut your mouth loser," someone cut him off, "you'll have to deal with it like the rest of us." It was Shikako. Her black bangs were flung in front of her brown eyes. Minato cursed again and sat back down, not wanting to start an argument with Shikako. As he sunk into his chair, the high pitch of a bell filled the room.

"All right," the Chuunin announced, "you'll be meeting your sensei here tomorrow."

And with that, the new Genin exited the room, Minato leaving last. As he walked out into one of the academies' long hallways, he was stopped by another Genin, Yami Onimaru. Minato didn't know much about the young boy. Only that he was part of one of Konoha's strongest ninja clans. His white hair hid his leaf headband from view. His arms were wrapped in a white cloth that match the color of his shirt and pants.

"Good evening," Onimaru smiled, revealing a row of sharp teeth. His smile sent chills down Minato's spine.

"Yes it is, and its nice to finally meet you for real," Minato replied. In a gesture of friendship, he extended his hand. In response, Onimaru grabbed Minato's hand.

At that moment the young Genin felt a strange feeling travel up his arm and down his spine. _Run! Flee! Danger! _Minato's mind shouted at him. He instinctively pulled his arm back, his hand was shaking.

"Well its nice talking to you," Onimaru said as he put his hands behind his back. His smile widen as he walked away, leaving Minato as the only person in the hallway.

_What the…? What was that? _Minato lifted his hand. It was still shaking. In that moment Minato had felt something evil. He stood in the middle of that long hallway for a short time, unable to move. When he finally regained his senses, he made his way out of the academy building.

_Ring! Ring!_

Minato's alarm clock rang loudly, waking him up. He rose slowly out of bed. Sleepily, Minato grabbed a navy shirt and a pair of orange pants he had hung up the night before and put them on. The Genin stumbled to a nearby desk. He picked up a small pouch and attached it to his belt. He then wrapped a white bandage around his right leg and fastened his shuriken holster tightly.

_That's about it, _Minato thought and he scratched his head. On his way out of his small apartment, Minato grabbed an orange jacket with a black collar and set out toward the academy building.

Once there, Minato made his way to his class room. He and his teammates were to meet their sensei here. The orange haired boy opened the door slightly. He stuck his head in and looked around. Ama was seated in her usual seat at the back of class. Minato noticed he first because of her bright red shirt. At the front of the room there was another person. Metaru Gizmo, or Giz, as he liked to be called. His brown hair, dark green shirt, and scrawny appearance made him less noticeable.

_What a loser team… _Minato was right. This year, only nine rookies had passed and became Genin. Earlier Minato had over heard a few Chuunin call the group "the loser nine". And out of all these Genin, three were the biggest losers. Minato, Ama, and Giz were the worst Konoha had ever seen. Minato had nothing going for him but a few wind-natured, support jutsu. Ama never talked to anyone. No one knew anything more than her name. Gizmo was always tinkering with machines and never really talked to anyone. They all had barely passed the graduation exam.

"Come on in Minato," Ama said without even looking at the door. Minato cursed and walked in.

"So, who exactly is our new sensei," Minato asked as he took a seat.

Ama laughed and shook her head. Giz had an odd look on his face. "You seriously don't know?!"

"Should I?"

"Of course," Giz stood up, "Uzumaki Kaosu is a really famous Jonin in our village. Not only is he a descendant of a former Hokage, its said that he knows every single jutsu in the village!"

"Well I wouldn't say all of them," A voice came from one of the rooms windows. The three Genin turned there heads. A man was sitting on the edge of the window. His spiky yellow hair was pushed back by his forehead protector. He wore a green ninja vest, signifying a high rank, over a dark blue shirt. There was odd swirl like symbol on his sleeve that reminded Minato of a cup of ramen. He was obviously of high rank in the village, but he didn't look that much older than Minato and the others. Minato stood up.

"Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Kaosu."

"Wait," Minato's mouth dropped, "you're not much older than I am!"

Kaosu raised his left hand, showing four fingers. "I'm four years older than you all."

"What! How are you a Jonin? I refuse to acknowledge you as my sensei!" Minato pointed his finger at the Jonin. He cursed. Ama stood up and made a fist.

"Shut up idiot!" She started to walk down the row of desks toward Minato.

"Don't call ma an idiot!"

"I'll call you what ever I want!"

"Just try me!"

"Quiet!" Minato felt a hand over his mouth. He looked up. Kaosu was standing between Ama and himself, covering both their mouths. "Now, I'm going take my hands off of your mouths. I want you both to be quiet. Alright?" Minato and Ama nodded. As he said, Kaosu removed his hands. Minato looked at the Jonin, then back to the window. It was a good distance away.

_He's fast… _

"Now," the yellow haired man began to speak once again, "it seems we need to get to know each other a little more. Its time for an _exercise_."

"Exercise," Giz repeated, walking toward the others.

"Meet me at the main gate tomorrow morning." Kaosu disappeared. He reappeared near the window, once again. "We're going on a survival exercise."


End file.
